


your heart was set like a mousetrap

by wyverning



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, Lack of Communication, Long Distance Pining, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Social Media, Some angst, Textfic, Texting, andrew and neil are exy pros, brosten, outsider POV sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyverning/pseuds/wyverning
Summary: Neil (9:14 PM):i am “officially” moved into matt’s apartmentAndrew (9:16 PM):when does your first practice startNeil (9:32 PM):no pondering about how it went? no inquiries regarding my new bedroom? not even a single probe into the suspicious quotation marks?Andrew (9:33 PM):how long did that even take you to type out? i know you still use your pointer fingerNeil (9:36 PM):anyway practice starts at 7 am tomorrow
Relationships: Matt Boyd & Neil Josten, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 64
Kudos: 751
Collections: AFTG Exchange Valentine's Day 2020, All for the Game Fics





	your heart was set like a mousetrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [priorwalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/priorwalter/gifts).



> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO YOOOU, BLUE!!!! you are amazing and a wonderful writer and i hope this fic hits all your buttons ♥

**Neil (1:00 PM):** hey

**Neil (1:00 PM):** i think i’m at your complex?

**Neil (1:01 PM):** every building in this city looks the same

**Matt (1:02 PM):** !!!!!

**Matt (1:02 PM):** On the elevator down now

**Matt (1:03 PM):** Is the taxi at the curb with your stuff? Police get pissed when people idle there too long

**Neil (1:05 PM):** no i have everything on me

**Matt (1:05 PM):** Neil

**Matt (1:06 PM):** Did you move halfway across the country with just your duffle bag

**Neil (1:06 PM):** matt

**Neil (1:07 PM):** yes

* * *

**Matt (6:30 PM):** [neil_eating_REAL_chinese_food.jpg]

**Matt (6:30 PM):** NEIL: ACQUIRED

**Dan (6:57 PM):** Omg

**Dan (6:57 PM):** How’d everything go?

**Matt (7:00 PM):** Good! His flight was fine.

**Matt (7:00 PM):** I’m glad Mom and I went to IKEA for shit last week

**Matt (7:01 PM):** He brought one bag. One single bag, babe

**Matt (7:02 PM):** But the spare bedroom is fully furnished for him at least!

**Dan (7:04 PM):** Awww, good

**Dan (7:04 PM):** I can’t wait to visit

* * *

**Neil (9:14 PM):** i am “officially” moved into matt’s apartment

**Andrew (9:16 PM):** when does your first practice start

**Neil (9:32 PM):** no pondering about how it went? no inquiries regarding my new bedroom? not even a single probe into the suspicious quotation marks?

**Andrew (9:33 PM):** how long did that even take you to type out? i know you still use your pointer finger

**Neil (9:36 PM):** anyway practice starts at 7 am tomorrow

* * *

**Matt Boyd** @matthewboyd 10m

So excited to have @neiljosten on my team again! Welcome to the New York Mavericks, buddy!

350 replies 3.2k retweets 5k likes 

**Neil Josten** @neiljosten 4m

How does twitter work

90 replies 7k retweets 10k likes 

  
  


**Neil Josten** @neiljosten 1m

thanks matt

21 replies 1.8k retweets 6k likes 

* * *

**Neil (10:48 AM):** this sucks

**Andrew (10:59 AM):** ?

**Neil (11:10 AM):** nothing

**Andrew (11:11 AM):** oh of course

**Andrew (11:11 AM):** can’t stand it when nothing sucks

**Neil (11:13 AM):** fuck off

**Neil (11:20 AM):** matt’s goalie isn’t as good as you

**Andrew (11:22 AM):** she’s your goalie too, junkie

**Andrew (11:23 AM):** since you’re on the same team now, and all

**Neil (11:30 AM):** yeah

**Neil:** _[Draft]_ _i just wish_

* * *

**Houston Tigers** @HoustonTigers 30m

The Tigers are practicing hard for this week’s game against @NYMavericks! 

#exy #proleague #houstontigers #NYmavericks 

[lets_go_tigers.jpg]

4 replies 205 retweets 653 likes 

  
  


**Neil Josten** @neiljosten 5m

@houstontigers lol good luck. you’ll need it, especially with your terrible strikers

220 replies 9k retweets 12.8k likes 

  
  


**Matt Boyd** @matthewboyd 1m

@neiljosten @houstontigers Our PR department is about to have a heart attack but like… he’s not wrong

90 replies 2.5k retweets 7k likes 

* * *

**Andrew (11:00 PM):** good game

**Andrew (11:00 PM):** kevin will not shut up about you

**Neil (11:02 PM):** great things, i assume

**Andrew (11:03 PM):** the usual. “neil should have taken advantage of his mark favoring his left side”

**Andrew (11:04 PM):** “he missed a shot that i know he’s hit before, he’s not practicing enough”

**Andrew (11:04 PM):** “when will josten and i legally be able to marry exy”

**Neil (11:05 PM):** every professional game we play is one step closer to changing the laws… sports marriage, we’re coming for you

* * *

**Matt (8:19 AM):** Shit Neil, Coach Snelling is about to like. Create a shrine for you

**Neil (8:21 AM):** why would she do that

**Matt (8:21 AM):** Ummm because you kicked ass against the Tigers?

**Matt (8:22 AM):** Wait did you not read the email

**Neil (8:25 AM):** we have emails?

**Matt (8:27 AM):** I’m coming home right now to show you the poetic glory of Snelling typing, “Josten’s addition to our roster spells disaster for all teams set to play against us this season”

**Neil (8:28 AM):** what does that even MEAN

**Matt (8:29 AM):** And yes wtf of course we have emails. Is that why you’ve become an absolute renegade on Twitter? You don’t get the warning emails about PR from Marina?

* * *

**_[1 missed call from ‘Andrew’]_ **

**Andrew (7:16 PM):** i’m fine

**Andrew (7:16 PM):** i have already been cleared by our doctor

**Andrew (7:17 PM):** not even a concussion. there’s just bruising

**Andrew (7:17 PM):** don’t panic when you see the replays, moron

**Neil (10:31 PM):** fuck i was at late practice

**Neil (10:31 PM):** andrew

**Neil: (10:33 PM)** there’s a flight leaving in an hour and a half

**Neil (10:33 PM):** do you need someone to take care of you

**Neil (10:33 PM):** or even just be there

**Andrew (10:34 PM):** no

**Andrew (10:34 PM):** i already said it’s fine

**Neil (10:34 PM):** are you sure?

**Neil (10:34 PM):** sorry

**Neil (10:35 PM):** i know you wouldn’t lie to me

**Andrew (10:35 PM):** idiot. yes

* * *

**Matt (3:15 PM):** You’ve been in your room for like 9 hours

**Matt (3:15 PM):** I was gonna knock but thought maybe this would be easier?

**Matt (3:16 PM):** Are you okay? I know Andrew’s game looked rough

**Neil (3:19 pm):** i’m fine

**Matt (3:20 PM):** :(

**Matt (3:20 PM):** I texted Nicky and he said Andrew really is alright

**Matt (3:21 PM):** Ricochet injuries can look really bad but it wasn’t that damaging

**Neil (3:23 PM):** i know

**Matt (3:24 PM):** Do you need anything?

**Neil (3:24 PM):** matt 

**Matt (3:25 PM):** Okay. Let me know

* * *

**Neil (4:07 AM):** don’t respond to this

**Neil (4:07 AM):** but i can’t stop seeing andrew take that hit when i close my eyes

**Neil (4:08 AM):** and it’s been a year since he graduated and we’ve lived together

**Neil (4:08 AM):** and i know he’s okay but what if he WASN’T

**Neil (4:08 AM):** and i’m on a fucking leash in new york while he’s across the country

**Neil (4:09 AM):** stuck here when something could happen

**Neil (4:09 AM):** it sucks. everything sucks

**Neil (4:09 AM):** i feel like i’m on the run again, matt

* * *

**Andrew:** _[Draft] you can’t risk taking time off when you’ve only just signed with a new team_

* * *

**Neil (5:42 AM):** tell coach i’m gonna be a few min late

**Neil (5:43 AM):** ah sorry that was for matt

**Neil:** _[Draft] had your conversation open on accident_

**Andrew (5:45 AM):** why?

**Neil (5:46 AM):** oh

**Neil (5:46 AM):** it’s nothing

**Andrew (5:46 AM):** why are you missing practice, neil

**Neil (5:46 AM):** i’m not

**Neil (5:47 AM):** i didn’t

**Andrew (5:47 AM):** and yet

**Neil (5:50 AM):** look i can’t do this right now

**Neil (5:50 AM):** why are you even awake 

**Neil (5:50 AM):** it’s like 3 am for you

**Andrew (5:51 AM):** “look i can’t do this right now”

**Neil (5:51 AM):** andrew

**Neil (5:51 AM):** really?

* * *

**Neil (5:53 AM):** tell coach i’m gonna be a few min late

**Matt (6:01 AM):** You good?

**Neil (6:02 AM):** m business, stopped me while on my run

**Matt (6:02 AM):** Ah.

**Matt (6:02 AM):** Stay safe.

**Neil (6:55 AM):** they just wanted some info about jean, it’s fine

* * *

**Matt (9:15 AM):** Hey, I hope you’re doing alright

**Matt (9:16 AM):** I was wondering if you knew whether Neil ever ended up talking to Betsy when we were in school? Or like, after we graduated?

**Renee (1:09 PM):** Hello, Matt! 

**Renee (1:09 PM):** I don’t think so. He never seemed to trust her.

**Renee (1:09 PM):** Has something happened?

**Matt (1:15 PM):** Hmm. 

**Matt (1:16 PM):** Nothing big. I think he could benefit from finally talking about everything, and was hoping that’d be a good place to start

**Renee (1:25 PM):** As much as we both believe a therapist would be beneficial, I’m not sure he’s ready for that. 

**Renee (1:26 PM):** Does he talk to you? Or Andrew?

**Matt (1:30 PM)** Sometimes… 

**Renee (1:31 PM):** Then maybe that’s the place to start. Opening up to friends isn’t the equivalent of a professional, but he trusts you much more than he would a stranger.

**Matt (1:35 PM):** You’re right.

**Matt (1:35 PM):** Thanks Renee. I just want him to be okay, but things have been hard lately.

**Matt (1:36 PM):** Oh also what’s Andrew’s number?

* * *

**Neil (7:04 PM):** sorry

**Andrew (7:15 PM):** it’s fine

**Neil (7:15 PM):** are you being fucking condescending

**Andrew (7:16 PM):** no

**Andrew (7:16) PM:** it really is

**Andrew (7:16 PM):** i don’t care

**Andrew (7:17 PM):** you don’t have to tell me every part of your life

**Neil (7:17 PM)** : it’s not that i don’t want to

**Neil (7:17 PM):** this morning was just a lot

**Neil (7:18 PM):** i don’t know why anyone thinks i’m an expert on jean

**Neil (7:18 PM):** or his fucking whereabouts. it’s not my job to track him, it’s theirs

**Andrew (7:19 PM):** oh

**Andrew (7:19 PM):** hm

**Neil (7:19 PM):** ?

**Andrew (7:20 PM):** just contemplating murder

**Neil (7:20 PM):** so an average tuesday, then

**Andrew (7:21 PM):** did they want anything else

**Neil (7:21 PM)** : aw, i can feel you radiating hatred from across the country

**Andrew (7:21 PM):** hatred for you

**Neil (7:22 PM):** :(

**Andrew (7:22 PM):** who taught you that shit

**Neil (7:22 PM):** matt

**Andrew (7:23 PM):** cute

**Neil (7:23 PM):** :)

**Andrew (7:24 PM):** nevermind

* * *

**Neil (2:17 PM):** how are things

**Andrew (2:17 PM):** the same as always

**Neil (2:18 PM):** oh. cool

**Andrew (2:18 PM):** i guess. how’s new york?

**Neil (2:18 PM):** small talk? who are you and what have you done with andrew minyard

**Andrew (2:18 PM):** he has died a sad and pathetic death in this perpetually rainy state

* * *

**Andrew:** _[Draft] things are marginally less bad when you’re visiting_

* * *

**Neil (6:23 PM):** what do you want for dinner? [why_is_the_fridge_empty.jpg]

**Matt (6:30 PM):** !!!

**Matt (6:30 PM):** Pizza

**Neil (6:32 PM):** i can get us pizza

**Matt (6:33 PM):** Pizza date! ♥

**Matt (6:33 PM):** Please do not get any pineapple on the pizza

**Neil (6:37 PM):** whoops

* * *

**Neil (9:04 PM):** rolled my ankle at practice. stupid

**Andrew (9:10 PM):** ice it

**Neil (9:11 PM):** thank you dr minyard for the excellent advice i was already following

**Andrew (9:11 PM):** ew

**Andrew (9:12 PM):** never group me in the same category as aaron again

**Neil (9:13 PM):** you drive a hard bargain but deal

**Neil (9:16 PM):** what do you have going on

* * *

Neil: _[Draft] i miss you_

* * *

**Matt (12:29 PM):** [burrito_blanket_bros.jpg]

**Matt (12:29 PM):** This may come as a huge surprise, so brace yourself

**Matt (12:29 PM):** But I think Neil’s a little touch-starved

**Dan (12:45 PM):** Oh

**Dan (12:45 PM):** My

**Dan (12:45 PM):** God

**Dan (12:46 PM):** I’m sending this to Allison

**Dan (12:46 PM):** Also is everything okay? That is an extraordinarily cuddly Neil

**Matt (12:46 PM):** Working on it

**Matt (12:47 PM):** He’s having some issues with Andrew

**Matt (12:47 PM):** I think the distance is really hard for them both

**Dan (12:47 PM):** Yeah. :/

**Dan (12:47 PM):** I don’t think it’s easy for anyone

**Dan (12:48 PM):** But I can imagine why it would be so difficult for them

**Dan (12:48 PM):** : Neil’s lucky to have you, baby. 

**Matt (12:49 PM):** More like, I’m lucky to have him CUDDLING ME INSIDE THIS BURRITO BLANKET

**Dan (12:49 PM):** God I wish that were me

* * *

**andrew** @aminyard 40m

who created oregon. i just want to talk

128 replies 1.1k retweets 2k likes 

**Neil Josten** @neiljosten 37m

oh sorry that was me

21 replies 1.7k retweets 3.4k likes 

  
  


**andrew** @aminyard 2m

my account was suspended for making threats at the stupidest striker on the ny mavericks. this is the worst timeline

290 replies 5.4k retweets 6k likes 

* * *

**Andrew:** _[Draft] you should post more pictures on your dumb account_

* * *

**Matt (11:01 AM):** Hey Andrew

**Matt (11:01 AM):** I got your number from Renee

**Matt (11:01 AM):** This is Matt, btw

**Andrew (12:13 PM):** what could you possibly want

**Matt (12:14 PM):** It’s about Neil

**Andrew (12:15 PM):** go on

**Matt (12:16 PM):** When was the last time you talked? Like, really talked?

**Matt (12:16 PM):** Things aren’t great here

**Andrew (12:25 PM):** that has nothing to do with you

**Matt (12:27 PM):** Jesus. I’m trying to help

**Matt (12:28 PM):** I think Neil needs you but he sure as shit isn’t going to tell you that

**Andrew (12:30 PM):** do you think i haven’t tried?

**Matt (12:30 PM):** No, I think you have

**Matt (12:30 PM):** But I also don’t think that’s enough

**Matt (12:31 PM):** Oh god hahaha I’m so glad there are like 3000 miles between us or I would never say this

**Matt (12:40 PM):** Look, Neil’s having a hard time. I don’t know if you’ve both decided to do this suffering in private thing or what, but it’s clearly not working out. I’ve done long-distance for years with Dan, and communication is really important.

**Andrew (12:41 PM):** ok

* * *

**Neil:** _[Draft]_ _are we okay? everything feels wrong_

* * *

**Matt (1:00 PM):** This is worse than I thought

**Dan (1:03 PM):** What can I do?

**Matt (1:04 PM):** I don’t know. Andrew was like talking to a brick wall

**Matt (1:06 PM):** Neil looks like he’s always about to cry but also has no idea even how to. Has he been like this since we left school?

**Dan (1:28 PM):** I talked to Robin. Seems like he hasn’t been doing well for awhile

**Dan (1:29 PM):** We should have noticed

**Dan (1:31 PM):** You should both come visit. I’m sure seeing Wymack and the Foxes would help. Neil loves Palmetto 

**Matt (1:34 PM):** You’re a genius. I could kiss you

**Dan (1:34 PM):** You’ll be able to soon ;)

* * *

**Andrew (2:15 PM):** hey

**Neil (9:58 PM):** hey

* * *

**The Exy Report** @exyreport 15m

Ouch! With a close 31-30 game, the @OregonOtters have lost their semifinals game to the @ClevelandBears. Better luck next season! #exy #exyupdates #exysemifinals

* * *

**Neil (5:00 PM):** we’re going back to palmetto to see dan and everyone this weekend

**Andrew (5:05 PM):** tell robin i said hi

**Neil (5:05 PM):** oh

**Andrew (5:05 PM):** ?

**Neil (5:15 PM):** idk

**Neil (5:15 PM):** i was thinking maybe you could come too

**Neil (5:15 PM):** since your team didn’t qualify for championships

**Neil (5:15 PM):** crazy of me right haha

**Neil (5:16 PM):** clearly you’ll still be busy doing whatever the hell you’re doing

**Neil (5:16 PM):** even though we haven’t seen each other since summer

**Neil (5:16 PM):** and i miss you

**Neil (5:17 PM):** i hate this

**Neil (5:17 PM):** i hate this fucking phone 

**Neil (5:17 PM):** and i hate these stupid inane conversations about nothing

**Neil (5:17 PM):** and that i don’t get to see you or touch you

**Neil (5:18 PM):** and that you’re across the country in fucking oregon and every time i’m anywhere near california i want to puke

**Neil (5:19 PM):** so i don’t like to visit

**Neil (5:19 PM):** but it’s the only time i’ll get to actually see you

**Neil (5:19 PM):** and it’s the only time i don’t feel miserable since we were both at palmetto

**Neil (5:20 PM):** and even living with matt doesn’t feel like home because you’re not here

**Neil (8:11 PM):** andrew?

**Neil (8:59 PM):** fuck

* * *

**Andrew (11:07 PM):** abram

**Andrew (11:17 PM):** hey

* * *

**Andrew (3:48 AM):** what time does your flight get into palmetto

**Matt (8:15 AM):** It’s a redeye tonight, we should arrive around 3 in the morning

**Andrew (8:15 AM):** where are you staying

**Matt (8:16 AM):** Abby’s.

**Matt (8:16 AM):** You’re welcome

**Andrew (8:17 AM):** i will not thank you

* * *

**Neil (11:00 PM):** andrew

**Andrew (4:12 AM):** are you still awake

**Neil (4:12 AM):** yeah. why are you?

**Andrew (4:13 AM):** come outside

* * *

**Matt (7:05 AM):** I saw you and Andrew talking

**Matt (7:05 AM):** I felt extremely creepy because you definitely didn’t notice me

**Matt (7:06 AM):** And I MAY have eavesdropped on accident and heard you finally talking about how hard it’s been since Andrew left

**Matt (7:06 AM):** But I wanted you to know that I love you and am proud of you

**Matt: (7:07 AM):** And I’m really glad you’ve worked things out

**Matt (7:07 AM):** I know it can be hard to talk about things, especially with everything that’s happened to you both

**Matt (7:07 AM):** But I know you make each other happy and you both deserve that

**Matt (7:08 AM):** ...And also this is adorable and I’ve already sent it to Nicky, so expect like 15 calls as soon as he wakes up

**Matt (7:08 AM):** [andrew_cuPPED_NEILS_FACE_WITH_HIS_HANDS.jpg]

* * *

**Neil (4:17 PM):** hey

**Andrew (4:18 PM):** hey

**Neil (4:18 PM):** i know i said it a lot but thank you

**Neil (4:18 PM):** i really needed this weekend

**Neil (4:19 PM):** it seems like everyone knew something was wrong but me

**Neil (4:19 PM):** well

**Neil (4:19 PM):** i mean i knew something was wrong

**Neil (4:20 PM):** but matt has informed me that letting wounds fester can be deadly

**Neil (4:20 PM):** as if i haven’t had significantly more serious injuries than he has in the past

**Neil (4:20 PM):** and don’t possess basic first aid knowledge

**Neil (4:21 PM):** and ok, maybe i did have a blood infection that one time

**Neil (4:21 PM)** : but

**Andrew (4:21 PM):** neil

**Andrew (4:21 PM):** i need you to shut up

**Andrew (4:21 PM):** i’m going to say this once and only once

**Andrew (4:27 PM):** you said i was your home

**Andrew (4:29 PM):** and that’s not something that has ever meant anything to me

**Andrew (4:30 PM):** but

**Andrew (4:31 PM):** i want you to be close to me

**Andrew (4:33 PM):** both of our contracts are only for the next year

**Andrew (4:33 PM):** and

**Andrew (4:33 PM):** i think

**Andrew (4:34 PM):** it’s something we should talk about. eventually

**Andrew (4:36 PM):** to start building a home together

**Neil (4:59 PM):** yeah

**Neil (4:59 PM):** yeah. yeah okay that’s good

**Andrew (4:59 PM):** shut up

* * *

**andrew** @aminyard 2m

[rooftops_and_smokes.jpg]

15 replies 720 retweets 3k likes 

  
  


**Neil Josten** @neiljosten 1m

@aminyard yeah

[smokes_and_rooftops.jpg]

41 replies 1k retweets 4k likes 

* * *

**Neil (10:02 AM):** which is a worse fate: being killed by you-know-who for getting kicked off the team

**Neil (10:02 AM):** or

**Neil (10:02 AM):** actually getting arrested for murder

**Andrew (10:15 AM):** ‘actually,’ he says

**Andrew (10:15 AM):** why are you being stupid enough to get caught

**Andrew (10:15 AM):** jail’s fine. just boring

**Neil (10:29 AM):** well it was in a public place

**Neil (10:29 AM):** and people had like. their phones out

**Neil (10:30 AM):** escaping after committing a murder crime in public seemed improbable

**Andrew (10:31 AM):** oh is this not a hypothetical

**Andrew (10:31 AM):** has neil ‘what is a brain-to-mouth filter’ josten gotten himself into trouble

**Andrew (10:31 AM):** for the millionth time

**Neil (10:32 AM):** i have never before this day encountered someone so unwilling to take a hint

**Neil (10:32 AM):** i spent ten minutes telling this guy i was not interested in him

**Neil (10:33 AM):** or his apparent prowess in the bedroom

**Neil (10:33 AM):** TEN MINUTES

**Neil (10:33 AM):** how can someone possibly be so oblivious

**Andrew (10:34 AM):** you’re one to talk

**Neil (10:34 AM):** what

**Andrew (10:35 AM):** i had to literally spell out that i wanted your dick in my mouth

**Neil (10:35 AM):** oh that’s different

**Andrew (10:36 AM):** is it? is it really?

**Neil (10:36 AM):** well no but ironically i had to tell him how little i wanted his dick anywhere near me to get him to go away

**Andrew (10:38 AM):** did this get posted anywhere?

**Neil (10:38 AM):** oh it’s all over twitter

**Neil (10:38 AM):** hence my question

**Neil (10:39 AM):** what are you, dense?

* * *

**Andrew (11:00 PM):** so

**Neil (11:02 PM):** so?

**Neil (11:06 PM):** what’s up

**Andrew (11:06 PM):** this is your fault

**Neil (11:07 PM):** ??? what is

**Andrew (11:08 PM):** [hellspawn.jpg]

**Andrew (11:08 PM):** this

**Neil (11:08 PM):** did you get a cat???

**Andrew (11:09 PM):** my entire life

**Andrew (11:09 PM):** i have slept fine alone

**Andrew (11:10 PM):** preferred it even

**Andrew (11:10 PM):** and you just had to go and ruin that

**Andrew (11:10 PM):** so now there is. a cat

**Neil (11:11 PM):** oh my god

* * *

**Matt (9:40 AM):** Hey Andrew!

**Andrew (9:45 AM):** we are not friends. do not text me

**Matt (9:51 AM):** Aw come on

**Matt (9:51 AM):** I’ll make it worth your while

**Matt (9:57 AM):** Oh god

**Matt (9:57 AM):** I’m not hitting on you I promise

**Matt (9:58 AM):** I MEANT

**Matt (9:58 AM):** Check this out

**Matt (9:58 AM):** When else are you going to get quality content like THIS

**Matt (9:59 AM):** [neilio_heavily_contemplating_the_wall_while_eating_cereal.jpg]

**Matt (11:23 AM):** Please respond

**Matt (11:31 AM):** Please do not have your phone off because you’re currently on your way to come kill me

**Matt (11:32 AM):** Please get distracted from your quest to murder me by Neil when you get here

**Matt (2:15 PM):** … Andrew?

**Andrew (3:36 PM):** i will allow this. for now

**Andrew (3:36 PM):** if you send more pictures

* * *

**Neil (7:00 PM)** : are you and matt like

**Neil (7:00 PM):** actually talking

**Andrew (7:01 PM):** how dare you

**Neil (7:02 PM):** matt just confirmed “andrew and i are talking”

**Andrew (7:02 PM):** how dare both of you

**Neil (7:03 PM):** now he keeps trying to take weird pictures of me

**Andrew (7:03 PM):** how are they weird

**Neil (7:04 PM):** well there’s a camera

**Neil (7:04 PM):** and it’s pointed at me

**Neil (7:04 PM):** and

**Neil (7:05 PM):** that’s about it

**Andrew (7:05 PM):** i swear to god, josten

* * *

**Matt (7:06 PM):** [LOOK_at_that_distressed_eyebrow_furrow_omg.jpg]

**Andrew (7:06 PM):** acceptable

* * *

**Neil Josten** @neiljosten 14m

every former fox is dead to me

6 replies 23 retweets 96 likes 

**Kevin Day** @therealkevinday 10m

@neiljosten Even me?

15 replies 60 retweets 159 likes 

**Neil Josten** @neiljosten 8m

@therealkevinday especially you

35 replies 308 retweets 1k likes 

**andrew** @aminyard 2m

@neiljosten thank god

54 replies 829 retweets 1.7k likes 

**Neil Josten** @neiljosten 30s

@aminyard ESPECIALLY you

106 replies 1.3k retweets 4.2k likes 

* * *

**Neil (8:24 PM):** what is happening

**Matt (8:25 PM):** Andrew and I have reached a mutual understanding

**Neil (8:25 PM):** what an extremely concerning sentence

**Matt (8:26 PM):** An arrangement, if you will

**Neil (8:26 PM):** do i even want to know?

**Neil (8:28 PM):** matt

**Matt (8:29 PM):** Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, buddy

**Matt (8:31 PM):** Things seem a lot better between you two

**Matt (8:31 PM):** You guys good?

**Neil (8:32 PM):** yeah

**Neil (8:32 PM):** we are

**Neil (8:32 PM):** thanks

**Neil (8:33 PM):** :)  
  
  
  



End file.
